All Grown Up!
| language = English | num_seasons = 5 | num_episodes = 55 | list_episodes = List of All Grown Up! episodes | executive_producer = Arlene Klasky Gabor Csupo Eryk Casemiro (Co Executive) | producer = Jim Duffy Cella Nichols Harris Pemelle Hayes Kate Boutilier (Co Producer) | editor = Kate Boutilier | location = Universal Studios, Florida | cinematography = N/A | camera = Single-camera | runtime = 22 minutes approx. | company = Klasky Csupo | distributor = Paramount Home Entertainment | channel = Nickelodeon (2003-present) Nicktoons Network (2008-present) | picture_format = NTSC | audio_format = Stereophonic, | first_aired = April 12, 2003 | last_aired = August 17, 2008 | status = Ended | preceded_by = Rugrats (1991-2004) | followed_by = | related = Angelica and Susie's Pre-School Daze (2005; 2008) | website = http://www.cooltoons2.com/agu/ | production_website = }} All Grown Up! is an American animated television series created by Arlene Klasky and Gábor Csupó. After the success of All Growed Up, the Rugrats 10th anniversary special, Nickelodeon commissioned All Grown Up! as a spin-off series based on the episode. The series ran from April 12, 2003 to August 17, 2008, and airs currently as re-runs on Nickelodeon.TV.Com Top The show's premise is that the characters of the Rugrats are nine years older.TV.Com Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Angelica and Susie now have to deal with teen and pre-teen issues and situations.Show Description Production Production of the show began in September 2002. During summer 2003, teasers for All Grown Up aired. However, the scenes shown were not clips from actual episodes of the show. The show premiered on April 12, 2003All Grown Up! as a preview before starting its regular run in late November 2003. When the series did start its regular run, more than 3.2 million viewers tuned in (over a third of all kids watching cable in the U.S.), enough to put it into the 2nd place slot for the week (behind an NFL game on ESPN) and making it the highest-rated premiere in Nickelodeon's history at the time. (The April sneak peek didn't make the top 15 cable programs for that week, due to the ongoing war in Iraq.) It aired on Nick on CBS on March 14, 2004 and ended on September 9, 2004. The original titles for this series were All Growed Up! and Rugrats: All Growed Up!. In addition, in its first season, All Grown Up! had its first and only celebrity guest star. This was Lil Romeo playing Lil Q (Cupid) in episode 8, It's Cupid, Stupid.Lil' Romeo In early 2007, All Grown Up! was removed from the Nickelodeon schedule in the United States. Although it later returned, no new episodes have been produced since 2006. The show premiered on Nicktoons Network on July 6, 2008. Nickelodeon UK aired all 55 episodes before the end of 2006. However, Nickelodeon in the United States didn't air all the episodes until 2008. Nickelodeon USA aired most of the final series of All Grown Up! in November 2007. This started on November 12 and ended on November 30. The final three episodes aired on August 3, 10, and 17, 2008. Characters Episodes DVD releases A total of seven All Grown Up! DVDs have been released: Books There are a range of All Grown Up! books published: *Ask Angelica! *Whats With Dad? *Chuckie's Ghost *Cookie Crisis! *It's About Time *The Scavenger Hunt *Welcome to Fifth Grade! *Boys vs Girls *Angelica for President References External links * Official Nickelodeon webpage * * * Nickelodeon Wiki entry * Rugrats All Grown Up at the Official Cooltoons website * Luke's All Grown Up Fansite * Category:2003 television series debuts Category:2008 television series endings Category:2000s American animated television series Category:2000s American television series Category:Nicktoons Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:YTV shows Category:Television shows set in California Category:English-language television series